gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Franz
Franz is a human that is currently employed to Fallon. Status Alive and well. Appearance ￼Franz is a human male whose build and height are average for his age. Maybe he's a bit thin and underexercised, but he's working on it. In the past he has been described to have a frail or delicate physique. His skin is light, so it seems pale, but that is its true color. When he blushes it shows easily. Franz's eyes have long lashes. The iris is light brown while the pupil is black but disappears when viewed in dark areas/lighting. He has black hair that curls at the tips, and reaches to around his shoulders. It is let loose in a style that allows some 'bangs' to fall into his forehead, but always well combed. His taste in clothing varies, in fact, he's not very picky when it comes to fashion or clothes. Franz prefers warm colors such as beige and brown. It is not unusual to find him wearing a light sweater over whatever top he has. He often wears an accesory of some sort in color purple, in memory of his brother as that was his favorite color. Personality will add soon Backstory will type out soon Abilities Franz can see and interact with ghosts. More w.i.p. Relationships Kyle Kyle is Franz's older brother. Franz used to look up to him a lot when younger, and is the main reason he sought to be emplyed to Fallon. Despite him talking about Kyle as the perfect sibling, Franz knows (but refuses to admit) that Kyle had some faults. Franz has stated that he is dead, but is he really? Fallon He is thankful that the goddess agreed to emply and train him. Franz has a very positive opinion of Fallon, courtesy of Kyle. Ichirou It is known that Franz has the odd ability of constantly mispronouncing Ichirou's name (for example, Roachirou) but in reality means no offense. In fact, Franz may even have respect for him due to the fact that the latter is trained. Now that they're roommates, their relationship seems to have improved a bit. Franz cares about Ichirou more than he shows. Jirou He is quite amused by Ichirou's younger brother and acts friendly. He is concerned by the way Jirou and Ichirou interact, as he interprets it as a not-so-strong relationship. Maybe this is because the brothers remind him of his own relationship with Kyle. Currently worried for Jirou's whereabouts. Alexander Despite his status as a ghost, Franz does nor find Alexander creepy or terrifying at all. Especially after Fallon assures him that Alexander was not evil and would cause him no harm. So I suppose they're probably in for a good friendship. They haven't seen each other in a while though. Other * His favorite colors are soft shades of tan and cream * He's quite a bookworm, and often forgets about other things when involved with books * Likes eating pastries. * Books. Gallery Feel free to add! Franz full outfit.JPG Franz.JPG Category:OC Category:Male Category:Human